You Got Me
by PeaceLoveMusic21
Summary: Sometimes you realize love at the right time, sometimes you realize too late, Sawyer just hopes it's not too late.


**Sawyer's POV **

It has been 3 months since I had left to go on the Sea Semester, now it was time to go back home to Clearwater, Florida and I couldn't be more excited, don't get me wrong, I had an amazing time on the Sea Semester but I missed home especially CMA

I wonder how everyone is doing? Due to being in the middle of oceans and seas I couldn't communicate with anyone

When I got home, I was surprised with most of my family there, but I was very impatient to go to CMA so once the welcome home party was over, I hopped on my bike and raced to CMA

I went through my usual route to the back door and unsurprisingly Hazel forgot to lock the door…_again_

She really should since the aquarium is getting more popular but it's another cute quirk about her

I rushed upstairs to see Phoebe and she greeted me with a hug and told me that Hazel was feeding the turtles

"Here you go, Topanga" She said to the turtle as she fed the turtle a leaf

"Seriously, modern television, look into it" I said behind her surprising her

She gasped as she saw me and immediately hugged me tightly

I couldn't ignore the sparks running through me at that moment

She pulled away too quickly for my liking

"I've got something to show you" She and pulled my hand and basically dragged me through the aquarium

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise"

I noticed she was pulling me in the direction of the pools where Winter used to be kept but now held turtles as the dolphins go moved to new pools

"So, what's the big surprise" I asked as she halted me in front of the entrance of the pools

"Look up" She pointed

I looked up and gasped as I saw the sign that read _"Sawyer's Passage"_

"You named it after me?"

"Yup, this is where you helped Winter and where you used to sneak in, so I thought it was fitting"

"It was all her idea" A voice said behind me, I turned around and saw that Dr. Clay was standing not too far from us with his hands in his pockets

I wrapped Hazel in a hug "Thank you so much"

"You deserved it" She said

"Good news is that Hope's gotten used to Winter without her tail" Clay explained to me

"That great" I said with a smile

"Sawyer, I've been cleaning the pools by myself for the last 3 months so for today you're on your own" Hazel told me and walked off

I grabbed the cleaning supplies and headed down to Winter and Hope's pool and they were both very happy to see me and greeted me with a big splash

I just laughed and began cleaning.

When I returned the next day the first thing on my list was to host the volunteer class, after that I went with Hazel to begin the Dolphin Presentation and when we were done and I got out of the pool, I noticed a guy walking up to Hazel and by the looks of it he was flirting with her, she looked oblivious though

He couldn't help the feeling stirring inside him, slight anger, possibly jealously

He quite place it but he knew he surely didn't like the way that this guy was smiling at Hazel

"Hey, Hazel, you did great as always" I praised her "And you are….." I pointed to the guy next to her

"I'm Zac" He introduced himself

"He started volunteering here about a week after you left" Hazel said

"Yeah, your connection with Winter is amazing" He said

"Yeah, thanks" I said shortly

"Uh, Hazel, you said you were gonna review my notes from class since I'm not the best at that" Zac told her with a slight laugh

"Maybe, you would get better notes if you paid more attention" She said to him

"Can't help it, I'm too captivated by you" He said with a smile

"Then how is it gonna improve your notes if I'm the one reviewing them?" She asked and he shrugged

"Oh and speaking of class, thank you so much for covering for me these last 3 months, Hazel, I know it was probably really tough to take both yours and my shifts" I said to her

"No problem, it was fun for the most part but not really the cleaning the pools part" She laughed and walked off with Zac

After she walked off Winter made a big splash

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly"


End file.
